


In A Hopeless Place

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Torture, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack exterminates Beacon Hills to lay claim to the area, but in order to complete the task, they must know where the final two wolves are hiding and they're determined to emotionally torture the location out of Stiles as they physically torture Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaberobin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=idontwannaberobin).



> Canon: Post Season 2 Finale.  
> Prompt: Angsty drabble with Derek's last words to Stiles.

The wolf let out a strangled, howling cry when the blade cut deep into his side. Tar-black blood bubbled out hot from the severe wound to Derek’s already ravaged body. His entire world was pain—hot, blinding pain—coupled with the lethargy from the bullet that had struck him at close range hours ago when he had refused to give up the location of Isaac and Scott, knowing the Alpha Pack would kill him the moment he gave in.

“Stop!” was the hysterical cry Derek heard Stiles let out nearby. “Stop! God! Please, stop!”

 _Stiles._ Derek had already been legitimately dying and too weak to fight when the Alpha Pack brought Stiles in and strung him up, too. They’d been threatening Stiles ever since, showing him what they could do to him by practicing on Derek. Derek had been trying to talk Stiles through this. He’d talked Stiles down when they’d dumped Erica’s lifeless body at Stiles' feet and demanded to know where the prized betas were hiding. Derek had even managed to convince Stiles to keep a stiff upper lip when Derek had started vomiting black blood as he bled internally from his gunshot wound.

Then they’d started cutting on Derek. Derek hadn’t been able to do anything but scream in agony as the female Alpha sliced into him with her buoy knife which slid through Derek’s flesh like it was soft butter.

“You have something to tell me?” a male Alpha said coyly. The voice seemed distant. Derek’s hearing buzzed while his vision swam with darkness and brief flashes, but he knew the Alpha wasn’t speaking to him.

“No,” Derek said in a harsh crackle that he didn’t even recognize. “Stiles… You know… They’ll kill—”

Derek’s cry was weak this time when the knife cut up into his ribs. The pain was so hard to bear. He felt himself starting to drift. He’d been here before, but this time he knew he wasn’t going to come back the next morning.

“Derek! Derek!” Stiles screeched somewhere distant. “Oh my God!”

“Oh please, let’s just cut on the kid a little!” a third Alpha said in exasperation. “He needs to know pain to be a proper Beta.”

Derek didn’t know how but that managed to get a faint rise into his laboring chest and he snarled—a disgusting sound with the amount of blood that was now at the back of his throat. He then wretched as he began to choke.

The third Alpha let out a coo of surprise. “Never pinned Old Yeller for a human sympathizer!” she called out. “Disgusting,” she huffed. “Cute, but disgusting.”

There was the sound of one wolf’s bark and another’s yip before something heavy hit the floor. “Don’t be stupid,” the male Alpha spat. “He’s the one who shacked up with an Argent and got a dozen wolves burnt to a crisp. He’s not just a sympathizer.”

Derek felt the presence of another body in front of him and he blinked slowly as the wolfish face swirled into view. “He’s might as well be one of them, and he’s supposed to be an Alpha, no less.” Derek didn’t even have it in him to react when the glob of spit hit him square in the face. “Scum.”

“You can bite me!” Stiles suddenly shouted, fearful. There a was lull before Stiles spoke again and Derek closed his eyes. “I-I don’t even care anymore,” Stiles stammered before he gained some solidarity in his voice. “I’ll never tell you where they are,” he said, loud and bold. “Do whatever you want. You kill him—You kill Derek?” Stiles scoffed bitterly.

Derek’s torturer interrupted Stiles with an annoyed sighed. “Are we really going to listen to this?” she wondered. “Next, he’s going to declare his love for tall, dark, and red-eyed, here…”

Her quip was met with chuckles; Derek managed to sneer his quivering lips and bare his teeth. He let himself hang there, bleeding to death and biding his time to get a final word in.

“I know I’m dead. I’m a fucking chew toy,” Stiles huffed over them. “That one old, crappy, thrown-around squeaky shoe that none of the dogs want—that’s me. My squeaker’s pretty annoying, huh?”

There was a snicker and Stiles sobbed a breath before surging once more.

“But guess what, bitch?!” Stiles snapped. “I’m _his_ squeaky shoe and if you kill him? You better put me down, too!” Chains rattled with anger. “You hear that, Derek?! I’m not telling them shit! I’m coming with you!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Can we just kill one of them, please?!”

“I vote for the kid. He’s giving me a goddamn migraine…”

“Fuck you!” Stiles spat.

For all of his gusto, Derek knew Stiles was terrified. He could smell the fresh urine on the air and he managed another snarl. His torturer stepped close and chuckled in his ear. “Awww,” she mocked. “Puppy has _feelings_.”

“Just kill him,” the male Alpha said nearby with finality in his tone. “I told you this was pointless.”

The torturer scoffed. “No harm in some fun,” she pointed out. “Well, definitely harmful for this big, bad, bad boy,” she amended before beginning to cut into Derek, but he was so far gone that the pain meant nothing anymore. All he felt was a sawing sensation on his side that wasn't already maimed. His torturer let out a crazed cackle as he gurgled a noise. Derek knew she was going to chop him in half, slowly.

This was the end.

“Stiles,” Derek managed to choke out, his voice was so low and harsh that he worried he wouldn’t be heard. “Stiles, don’t watch. Close your eyes. Don’t watch!”

 _Don't watch_. Not even close to the words and sentiments he wanted to get out as he focused on the sole, blissful memory of the one time he’d actually, genuinely laughed at one of Stiles’ terribly sarcastic and nonsensical jokes.

“My eyes are closed!” he heard Stiles shriek as the cutting got real deep and Derek felt himself holding onto a final breath as he gave into death.

“I’ll see you on the other side!” Stiles just kept going and Derek trusted that Stiles' eyes were closed so he wouldn’t see. “We’re gonna have the fucking best first date ever! It’ll be like that stupid Rihanna song!”

Derek heard Stiles weeping as everything blacked out and went hollow on him. The thing he left with was Stiles’ sobbing through lyrics.

“ _Yellow diamonds in the light…_ ” 


End file.
